


Interrogation Room

by nominare



Series: Explicit SuperCorp One Shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut, and I ain't even sorry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominare/pseuds/nominare
Summary: Lena is brought in for an interrogation. Which is all well and fine; especially since Kara will be doing the interrogating.





	Interrogation Room

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. This is what happens when you need to get out of your writing funk but you're not ready to re-enter the world of one of your WIPs. 
> 
> This is shameless smut. I have no reason or excuse other than I live in the gutter and you should join me there.
> 
> This work could also be alternatively titled, "Why do Alex and Maggie Get to Have All the Fun in the DEO?".

Kara closes her eyes listens intently to the sounds around her. It is late, very late; and she can hear that the DEO’s skeleton crew is working either in the comm center or resting three floors below in the dormitories. She opens her eyes and turns back to stare at the video monitor in front of her.

 

There, in black and white, yet somehow no less vibrant in her monochromatism, is a live feed of Lena Luthor sitting at the interrogation table looking - annoyingly, Kara thinks to herself - nonplussed. Her hands calmly clasped together with one wrist secured to a metal cuff, its short chain bolted to the table at which she sits.

 

Kara can’t put off the inevitable any longer. She takes a deep breath, pushes a few buttons on the control panel and the screen goes blank.

 

* * *

 

Lena looks sharply up at Kara as she enters the room and closes the door quickly behind her. Her eyes trail over Kara’s features: steely eyes, arms crossed defiantly, feet firmly planted apart in a broad pose. Despite Lena’s cool exterior, she can feel her pulse quicken at the sound of Kara reaching around to flick the lock to secure the door. She feels her left hand pull involuntarily against the bangle around her wrist. She adjusts herself once more, back ramrod straight, face impassive, but her eyes flick from taking in the sight of Kara - wearing a pink, checkered button up shirt under an equally pastel pink sweater and maroon colored ankle length pants - to the camera in the upper corner of the room, the telltale red recording light noticeably absent.

 

“I see there won’t be a recording of this conversation _,”_ Lena begins, sounding as though she were commenting on nothing more trivial than the latest relationship quiz in Catco Magazine.

 

Kara walks further into the room, her steps echoing off the concrete walls with each stride. She walks behind Lena and stands there a moment just outside of her periphery. Goosebumps erupt over Lena’s neck and shoulders when she feels Kara’s breath on the shell of her ear.

 

“I didn’t think this would be something that you’d want a record of, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena shivers at the deepness of Kara’s voice; rich and full and warm.

 

Kara stands again and continues her circle round the room and comes to stand in front of Lena now. She leans on the table, resting her weight on her fingertips, hair cascading forward to frame her face currently free of glasses. “Although, if you’d like a lawyer…”

 

“I didn’t think lawyers was something you do here at the DEO,” Lena interjects harshly, eyebrow raised and a slight snarl on her lips. She leans forward now too, her face inches away from Kara’s. “Whatever you have to ask, to say, to do, Supergirl? Let’s get it over with, shall we?”

 

Lena can see Kara’s eyes dilate, can hear the breath hitch in the back of her throat, can smell the warmth of vanilla from her perfume. Lena may be the one cuffed to the table, but she knows that she is the one in control here. And she sees the moment that Kara realizes it too.

 

Kara features harden in resolution and she stands once more. Circles the room once more. Comes to stand behind Lena once more.

 

“You know the evidence being presented against you tonight,” Kara asks.

 

“I do,” Lena answers simply. She will not answer to more than she is asked. She’s been in too many of these interrogation rooms to make that mistake.

 

“Do you have an alibi for your whereabouts earlier this evening,” Kara continues on. The questions are basic, novice. Lena knows; this must be Supergirl’s first time interviewing a suspect. Her nerves are showing. Lena knows it’s only a matter of time until she slips up. She just needs to be patient.

 

“I was with my girlfriend,” Lena answers. “She can attest to my whereabouts.”

 

“Hmmm,” Kara nods her head jerkily in assent, trying not to seem phased by the word “girlfriend”. Her elbow comes to rest on her arm folded across her chest, hand resting on her chin as she begins walking the room again. If Kara has anything going for her at the moment, it is that she may disorient Lena just by making her dizzy as her eyes follow Kara around the room. For as much as she tries to keep them stoically facing forward, there is no way Lena can ever seem to take her eyes off Kara Danvers.

 

“And if I were to talk to her now -  your girlfriend, that is -  what would be her telling of the night’s events?”

 

Lena’s eyes catch Kara’s. They pierce straight through her, and then, just before Lena speaks, they crinkle ever so slightly, mischief apparent.

 

“She would say that we were having a nice evening at home. She would say that we just finished dinner and a very expensive bottle of wine. She would say,” Lena stands now, leaning forward on her own hands now to mirror Kara’s earlier stance, “that she thought it would be a good idea if we did something _kinky_.”

 

Kara’s mouth falls slightly at that but recovers quickly.

 

“Did I say that you could stand, Ms. Luthor?”

 

“I don’t recall asking for permission.”

 

The speed with which Kara comes up behind Lena creates a gust of air in the room, messing Lena’s tight bun and taking her by surprise. Kara has placed one hand on Lena’s shoulder and the other hand has taken Lena’s opposite arm and pulled it slightly behind her back.

 

“Please do remember who is in control here, Lena.”

 

Lena chuckles slightly, “So... what? You’re just going to get physical with me if I don’t do exactly what you want? If I don’t give you a confession?”

 

Kara runs a hand from Lena’s shoulder, down her arm and to the handcuff at her wrist. She breaks the chain with one swift movement, and turns Lena around quickly with the next.

 

“ _That_ , Ms. Luthor, is _exactly_ what I plan on doing.”

 

Lena can’t help herself, she lunges forward to capture Kara’s lips, but Kara is too fast and she drops to her knees in front of Lena.

 

“Tell me, Ms. Luthor, were you properly searched before entering the DEO? How do I know you don’t have a weapon on you that could hurt me?” Kara smiles seductively from her place on the floor as she brings her hands over Lena’s ankles and begins to slowly trail them up bare calves.

 

“I guess...” Lena suppresses a shudder as Kara hits a particularly ticklish spot behind one of her knees. “I guess you’ll just have to take a look for yourself.”

 

Kara nods and places a chaste kiss to one of Lena’s kneecaps, her fingers deftly moving and massaging Lena’s thighs as the material of Lena’s skirt begins to rise. Kara extracts one hand from Lena’s leg and moves around to the Lena’s lower back, ghosting over Lena’s ass. She pulls down the skirt’s zipper and then grabs at the waistband with both hands, silky material running down Lena’s legs and pooling onto the floor.

 

“So far so good,” Kara says breathily as she takes in the sight of Lena’s red lace underwear currently at eye level.

 

“But no less dangerous.” Lena’s voice is deadly, her voice laden with promise.

 

Kara stands again, eyes roaming over Lena’s face, taking in the sharp angles of her jaw, the plump lips painted in a deep shade of red currently parted in bated breath. “Then I guess I’ll have to be thorough; leave no part of you untouched.”

 

Kara rips open Lena’s blouse; buttons flying everywhere leaving a discord of sound as they hit the metal table and concrete floor. Lena gasps sharply as Kara runs her hands over her chest above her breasts and up over pale shoulders to bring down the blouse over Lena’s arms. Kara stands back, chest heaving in tandem with Lena’s which is clad in a matching red lace brassiere.

 

“Satisfied?” Lena asks, hoping the answer is no.

 

“Nearly,” Kara breathes out and she reaches forward to unclasp Lena’s bra, throwing it aside. Breathes in sharply as she turns Lena around and runs her fingers over shoulder blades and the expanse of Lena’s back, as she firmly grabs Lena by the hips and pulls her into her own body.

 

Lena drops her head back onto Kara’s shoulder while Kara’s hands roam around now to the front of Lena. As they skate over her upper thighs once more, and they criss cross over her abdomen and ribs, and as they settle under her breasts, heavy in the cups of Kara’s palms.

 

Kara takes two pert nipples in between her forefingers and thumbs and rolls them, eliciting a long guttural moan from Lena. She latches onto the pulse point in Lena’s neck, sucking hard before letting Lena’s breast go in favor of dropping lower.

 

“One last spot to check,” Kara says between the kisses she plants on Lena’s neck and shoulder. Her hand snakes under the hem of Lena’s panties at her hip. She massages her hip bone, alternating between sharp grabs that pull Lena’s ass into Kara’s pelvis and soft pushing against the pliancy of her muscle there. Kara grabs the hem once more and lowers the garment as she lowers herself to her knees again; trailing kisses down Lena’s back, thighs, calves.

 

She brings her mouth up again and begins to run her tongue along the side of Lena’s ass, her hand running up the opposite side. She squeezes hard at the same time she bites lightly at the flesh in front of her. She begins to suck. It’s so distracting that Lena doesn’t notice at first Kara’s hand snaking in between her thighs coming up to cup her sex.

 

The warmth of Kara’s hand matched by the warmth of Lena dripping over Kara’s fingers makes them both moan at once. Lena pitches over the table, unable to stay upright at the feeling of Kara’s fingers working against her clit.

 

Kara stays there for a few minutes. Concrete hard and cold against her knees, Lena soft and warm against her hand and mouth. She stands slowly and extracts her hand from in between Lena’s legs. Lena turns around and takes Kara’s hand into her mouth; sucks each finger in turn, tasting herself.

 

“Are... _ehem_ ,” Kara clears her throat as Lena swirls her tongue around Kara’s middle finger. “Are you ready to talk now?”

 

Lena brings her hand to Kara’s neck and pulls her in close. “Better than that, Supergirl, I’m ready to scream.” She pulls Kara forward for a rough kiss, her tongue darting inside Kara’s mouth allowing Kara a small taste of the pleasure she has invoked in Lena tonight.

 

Kara lifts Lena by the legs and sets her on the table in front of them. She manages to pull her mouth away from Lena so that she can kiss down her neck, to her sternum, and finally to take a nipple in her mouth.

 

Lena’s head lulls back again as she leans back onto the table, arms trembling and barely able to hold her upright. She can hear the slight scraping of the metal clasp of Kara’s belt as she loosens it and then the tantalizing pull of her zipper. Kara’s mouth loses contact with Lena for a moment as she steps back and out of her pants and boyshorts. Lena leans forward and pulls Kara’s sweater over her head. Long fingers set to work against the buttons of her shirt, against the clasp of her bra.

 

As soon as Kara is naked she is back between Lena’s legs. Her rock hard abs providing the perfect counterpoint to Lena’s gyrating hips. They kiss again, hard, hungrily, breathing in short gasps and moaning as Lena’s clit rubs against Kara’s stomach.

 

 _Finally,_ Lena thinks, as Kara’s hand makes its way back to her clit. She rubs it gently in tight circles with her thumb as she takes two fingers to tease Lena’s entrance. Lena drops back onto the table, Kara following her with her mouth. Kara licks and sucks her way across Lena’s chest, her hand building a steady rhythm between Lena’s legs.

 

 _“Good god, Kara,”_ Lena nearly screams as she feels herself climbing the precipice of her orgasm. “Kara!” she screams again as her girlfriend removes all contact from her body. “Oh, gooooood,” again as she feels Kara’s tongue enter her, her hand still rubbing fervently at her clit. Lena’s legs come up to rest on Kara’s shoulders, bouncing slightly with the movement of Kara’s body against her own. Metal table creaking slightly as it moves across the concrete floor.

 

Lena shoots up off the table and grabs a fistful of Kara’s hair tightly as she works her up once more only to pitch over the edge right afterwards. Kara slows, relishing the pulsing feeling against her tongue, the taste washing over her mouth. The sound of her lover coming down next to her ear. The slight tickle of her hair blowing against her face as Lena takes steadying breaths.  


Lena pulls back slightly, her hands moving from the base of Kara’s head to cup her cheeks. Warmth fills her chest at the sight of her girlfriend on her knees before her. “Come here,” she says, voice heavy and dry with exhaustion. The slight rasp shoots straight between Kara’s legs. They hug for a moment, holding each other and planting soft kisses on whatever piece of skin is closest to them. It is soft, and warm, and caring at first, quickly becoming more languid and heated as the minutes pass.

 

Lena stands and guides Kara to the table this time. Directs her to lay down on the cool surface. Lena uses the chair to step up and get on the table so that she can straddle Kara’s hips. She begins to move against Kara, her clit again rubbing against the hard abs beneath her. She places her left hand on Kara’s chest to steady herself and brings her right hand behind her to rub at Kara’s clit.

 

Kara’s eyes roll back into her head as Lena begins to stroke her, as she feels Lena becoming wet against her body again. Kara brings a hand up and fits it between Lena’s legs, three fingers entering her as Lena moves up and down. It feels amazing and Lena struggles to remain coherent enough to bring the kind of pleasure to Kara that Kara is giving her.

 

Lena leans forward and captures Kara’s lips, sucks on her tongue. She lifts off of Kara’s hand and smirks at the small pout that escapes Kara’s lips. Somewhat clumsily, she manages to turn herself around, giving Kara the most delicious view. She leans down and runs her tongue broadly over Kara’s clit and down to her core. She arches her back when she feels Kara mimic the action, hands pulling at Lena’s hips to come closer.

 

Lena repositions herself closer to Kara and then leans down again. She pulls Kara’s clit into her mouth, sucks on it and hums, and gently runs her teeth over the bud. Kara brings her knees up to frame Lena’s head, to give Lena handholds for her precarious position above Kara on a metal table in the interrogation room of the DEO.

 

The sudden remembrance of where Lena is with Kara nearly undoes her at once. But this is about Kara at the moment… which is hard to remember when Kara is currently alternating her freeze breath and warm tongue in between Lena’s legs right now.

 

She grabs more tightly at Kara’s legs and continues to lavish attention on Kara’s clit. She can feel the tremble from Kara’s legs beginning, signaling that she is close. She redoubles her efforts, jaw slightly tired from the up and down motion, the circling motion, the humming of vibration she adds to the pleasure she is undoubtedly giving Kara.

 

“ _Mmpf,_ Lena” Kara mumbles into Lena. She’s pulled her mouth away and Lena can feel Kara’s breath coming in hot and fast on the inside of her thigh, washing over her wet clit.

 

“Lena… Lena… _Lena”_ Kara breathes out with each passing stroke of Lena’s tongue against her. Suddenly Kara’s legs are tight against Lena’s head and her hips shake violently up and down as Kara climaxes. Lena enjoys the sudden onslaught of Kara’s taste on her lips.

 

She can only enjoy it for a minute though before Kara reattaches her lips to Lena’s clit, still above her. It takes only a few strokes for Lena to come undone a second time.

 

* * *

 

  
Somehow, they both make it to the floor, curled up in each other’s arms. Lena’s head tucked under Kara’s chin as Kara traces lazy patterns over Lena’s back.

 

“So, Supergirl,” Lena begins, “what was it you wanted to ask me about?”

 

“Oh, _that_ ,” Kara answers a bit dramatically. “Well, honestly, I think I should recuse myself from this case as I have… an _intimate_ knowledge of the suspect.”

 

“I should say so,” Lena replies laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all sten06's fault. So you know... feel free to go yell at her too. =)


End file.
